


Strangers in the Night

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bail and Obi-Wan wait to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Jedi Rita was one of my early supporters in this silly venture into writing of mine. Always helpful and kind, I appreciated her more than I probably ever told her. So, on the glorious occasion of her 30-something birthday, I presented a wee, wee, and did I say wee? ficlet.

At opposite ends of the room, two men spoke politely with those who wished to be near them, chatting about the weather, the party, the guests.

They pointedly did not look at or discuss each other. Strangers they acted, so strangers they were.

Dusk grew to darkness, draperies were drawn. Wine flowed freely and tongues loosened more. Dancing gave way to furtive gropes behind the long curtains, rich desserts crushed into velvet gowns.

One by one, or two by two, guests faded out the double doors, until a gentle peek out one covered window revealed a pinking dawn.

Bail sent the last servant out, excusing her from the mess until the morrow. Slicing into a chocolate cake, he carried the dessert plate casually across the room, waving the fork in rhythm to earlier music now playing in his head.

"Bite?" he asked. "I've had three pieces already. It's quite sinful."

The man at the window smiled, and opened his mouth for the offering, pink tongue darting out to capture a crumb hanging from his mustache.

Bail replaced the fork with his lips, pressing his body to Obi-Wan's, and in the cold dawn light, they were strangers no more.

_~end_


End file.
